Cowabunga!
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: When Master Splinter goes on vacation he learns “the art of surfing” in Hawaii. The turtles and others won’t believe him until he displays his newfound prowess. Impressed, the turtles, and Casey enter him in a surfing contest. “Surfing isn’t jus


Cowabunga !

Note: When Master Splinter goes on vacation he learns "the art of surfing" in Hawaii. The turtles and others won't believe him until he displays his newfound prowess. Impressed, the turtles, and Casey enter him in a surfing contest.

"Surfing isn't just a sport…It is art in its truest form."—Anonymous

Chapter 1—Aloha, Sensei

Master Splinter had been training and teaching his sons every day but he was becoming weary. Everyone living in the lair had suggested that he should take a vacation, perhaps in a more temperate place such as Hawaii. Splinter thought about this for a moment and knew he could use a break himself, although he was reluctant to admit it. He hadn't been able to successfully meditate for a while and sleeping in New York City (especially underground in the sewers) for quite some time now. Inasmuch as he didn't wish to leave his sons and friends, he knew he needed a break. Without much ado, he packed his bags and said farewell to his underground family for the time being. He would only be gone for a couple weeks, but Leonardo would assume command as usual. It would be harder keeping Casey Jones in line but April was more than glad to be watching him herself. If anyone could keep his wild heart tamed, it was April that was gifted in that respect.

As the Sensei looked down from his flight, he saw New York become smaller and smaller just like his concerns. Listening to an ancient melody played on bamboo flute on his CD player. Master Splinter closed his eyes and pictured himself in his native homeland of Japan, near Fujiama. He could sense that he was with his Guru, learning more of the new art he had recently immersed himself in, Feng Shui. It wouldn't be long before the plane would be landing in Hawaii. The temperate climate and the warm and welcoming people would be a nice change for the ancient Sensei.

Chapter 2--Maui Luau

When the plane had landed, a seemingly out of place man-sized rat was openly greeted by the natives of Maui. There would be a Luau tonight and most likely the Sensei would attend, but for now he wished to see where he would be staying for the night. It was a quaint bungalow over the water greeting the sun when it rose and set. This would be a terrific place to meditate and practice the new arts he was educating himself on. Splinter had no trouble making himself at home in the bungalow, enjoying the absolutely perfect weather that this enchanting tropical atmosphere offered.

Splinter could hear the tropical party music from the bungalow and was drawn out by its captivating tones. There was an immense feast occuring and everyone was invited. It didn't matter if someone was a native or simply coming into Maui for vacation. Wherever someone was from they were part of the Hawaiian's _ohana_, their word for family. The dinner was nothing short of delightful and the atmosphere was light, frivolous and easy going. After festivities and food, the Sensei was tired and wished to sleep for the night. Saying goodnight to his newest friends, Splinter returned to the bungalow and fell into delta sleep.

Chapter 3--Kahuna Splinter

As the vacation continued, Splinter met one of Maui's best surfers, Keanu Takake. Takake lived to surf as well as for his beloved family, which was quite large. Splinter wasn't certain if he wanted to try to master the "way of the board", but it looked interesting and different. It incorporated balance, focus and skill, concepts he was Mastering even in his old age. He didn't have to deliberate about learning how to surf. Immediately, under the tutelage of Takake, the Master was learning the ways of the ocean and seemed to take to surfing easily. He was even mastering moves that were otherwise "unobtainable" by some of the world's best known and most competitive surfers in the world. Takake asked him if he wanted to be entered in the upcoming competition but Splinter gracefully declined. He appreciated the offer, but he was enjoying his vacation far too much to become involved with a contest. All he wished to do was to relax and a contest would add unnessesary stress he didn't need. Fortunately, Takake understood and patted the Sensei on the shoulder. The guru deserved the time off for all of his hard work so he could return to his family in New York, refreshed, renewed and reborn.

Chapter 4--Behold the Master's Mad Skillz !

When the Master returned, strangely enough the lair had been kept in impeccable condition. Leonardo had kept his brothers in line and Casey had been watched like a hawk by April. All were happy to see the Sensei back and were very impressed with the incredible skills he had doing one thing they never thought that they would ever see Splinter do...surf. It was at that exact moment seeing him balance on a board so flawlessly that they wanted to enter him in a contest.

"Why is it everyone that sees me walk the board want to enlist me in a competition ? I have nothing to prove and I only do this because I enjoy doing it. I thought I would have a break from this sort of thing in Maui...", Splinter sighed, hanging his head in exhasperation.

"But, Sensei...You've got mad skillz ! You _must_ enter this upcoming contest.", Michaelangelo retorted.

"Yeah, but he'll have to go undercover. Just like you guys do when ya wanna be inconspicous.", Casey added.

"Mr. Jones, you're encouraging them !", Splinter answered, exhaling sharply. He didn't want to enter a contest, especially not after enjoying a particiularly enlightening and stress free vacation. It didn't matter if his sons' amazement and awe was sincere. He was frankly, too old and too tired to be getting involved in such paltry matters as that, but he knew his sons would plead with him until he did. April was the only person that agreed with the Sensei. But she was the odd woman out and found herself shaking her head back and forth in pity and sighing pathetically. No matter how hard Splinter fought it, he would be entered in that contest.

Before he knew what was going on, Splinter found himself on a surf board on artificial waves. He was going against others, mostly mutants that were dressed in human clothing to be inconspicous. The turtles already knew who these fellow mutants were and weren't suprised to see them competing. Surfing the sewers was pretty common and no one in the "surface world" knew about this or the competitions that were held annually. It wasn't long until the final "surf off" had begun when the winner had already been predetermined. Much to his surprise, Splinter had won the competition, and the trophy was given to him by a fellow Kahuna.

It was Takake. Splinter was amused at how he saw through Splinter's disguise and didn't know how Takake could've known about the "underground competitions" but it was common for any surfer "worth his salt" to become involved in such matters as that.

Epilogue

The surfing trophy is proudly displayed in Casey Jone's trophy case. It was interesting how the trophy was able to fit in it among all of Casey's awards but it had a place among them, fortunately enough. After that though, the celebrations were through.

Splinter no longer wished to be involved in any more contests, or tournaments. However, he would still be giving his pupils guidance as well as lessons in becoming more enlightened ninja as they grew.

Splinter appreciated the noisy sounds of the city even more now as he grew accostomed to his home underground once more. If he needed serenity, he would meditate on the time he had spent in Maui. He could close his eyes and hear the ocean crashing against the sand and the seagulls in the distance as well as the calming sounds of the steel guitar, mixed in with the rhythm of the city above. It was what he had learned during his time away from home. He had finally obtained balance, learning from the unity of nature and man, working together to obtain harmony.

The End

September 24, 2005


End file.
